Shane Parrish
Shane Harold Parrish http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shane_Parrish was a character in Home And Away from May 1992 (Ep 1014) to March 1996 (Ep 1878). He was one of the most popular characters in the show and his relationship with Angel Parrish was seen as The Scott and Charlene of the 1990s, a nod to the famous Neighbours couple of the 1980s. Originally a bad boy, Shane mellowed over time. He was a good friend of Damian Roberts. Shane died as a result of blood poisoning in 1996. He was played by Dieter Brummer. Biography Backstory Shane Parrish was born in 1976, the youngest son of Philip and Ros Parrish. Shane had an older brother Nick. Ros was more into her law career than bringing up her 2 sons so Philip helped bring them up. Ros later left. Shane became a tearaway as he got older. 1992-1996 In May 1992, Shane followed his older brother Nick to Summer Bay and moved in with him and Donald Fisher. Being the brother of the local policeman didn't curb his antics very much at first. He formed an unlikely friendship with the quieter, more sensitive Damian Roberts. In 1993, Shane began dating Angel Brooks. Even when Nick left Summer Bay, he continued to live with Donald. Angel moved in with them. Shane had an uneasy relationship with Tug O'Neale who was the hard man in their class at school. They came to blows more than once, especially when Tug made advances towards Angel. In time, Tug mellowed and the pair reached an understanding. In 1994, Jack Wilson was fostered by the Rosses and became a new irritation for Shane. Shane wasn't academic and failed his HSC. He got an apprenticeship with Michael Ross at the Boatshed and continued to work there for a while after the business was sold on to Rob Storey. Rob eventually had to let Shane go because things got tight with that business. He was given another job by Michael, this time working at the Caravan Park. Shane's relationship with Angel went through quite a few highs and lows. They survived a break-up, Angel regaining custody of her son Dylan and then discovering that the little lad had cancer. A few months before their wedding, Angel was paralysed after being hit by Alf's car. She miraculously recovered the ability to walk and managed to make it up the aisle on foot. After they were married, things didn't go smoothly for Shane and Angel. Shannon Reed developed a crush on Shane and tried to kiss him. Even though he rejected her, she led people to believe they were having an affair. Angel believed her and left Shane. They reunited after the seaplane she was travelling on crashed in the bush and brought Shane to his senses. Towards the end of 1995, Shane was injured in a hit-and-run accident. He was knocked off his motorbike by a car driven by Chris Hale. He had to have his spleen removed and that weakened his immune system. This meant that when he sustained a small cut to his hand, it developed into septicemia. He collapsed and died while having a picnic with Angel. Memorable info Birthday: 1976 Died: 13 March 1996 (septic poisoning) Full Name: Shane Harold Parrish First Line: "Summer Bay, thanks Pop." (to Alf) Last Line: "Don't cry." (to Angel) In 1995, Shane's middle name of Harold was revealed. Angel thought it sounded sexy. Family Father Philip Parrish Mother Ros Parrish Siblings Nick Parrish Spouse Angel Brooks (1995-1996) Children Shane Parrish Jnr (female) (1996) Stepsons Dylan Parrish Gallery Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1992. Category:Characters last seen in 1996. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:Parrish family. Category:1976 births. Category:1995 marriages. Category:1996 deaths. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Reformed Characters Category:Convicts. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Deceased characters Category:Rubbish collectors.